Hold Me Tight
by Iliveforwriting
Summary: I wasn't sure how I felt about him anymore. A part of me hated him, another part of me wanted him to stay. I'd traveled so long with him by my side, that I was scared to think that I'd be alone. Maybe that's what I wanted though. Maybe I wanted him gone.


"You can't see anything in this storm!" I exasperated, once again tightening the bandana around my face. I could feel the rough grains of sand between my teeth as I ground them together in frustration.

"Fuck!" I heard my companion's voice growl behind me. The howling winds nearly completely drowned out their voice, even though they were maybe 3 feet behind me. "Zero visibility, we have no clue where we are or where we're going, and as if that wasn't bad enough, those goddamn scorpions are on our asses constantly!" My companion I knew could be a real hot head at times, but usually he displayed no emotion, so the occasional outburst was fine with me. I heard him gagging behind me, choking and hacking.

"Keep that bandana over your face unless you enjoy having a mouthful of sand constantly." I heard him grunt behind me, and I could feel his eyes burning a hole in my skull. I knew; however, that if I had said something like that when I'd first met him, he wouldn't have thought twice about putting a bullet between my eyes. Wouldn't be the first time I'd been shot in the face, but maybe it'd be my last.

I saw something move to my left and jumped in surprise; my hand immediately flew to my pistol in its holster. Before I even had my hand grasped around its handle, there was a flash followed by a bang, and the bark scorpion flew back as the bullet tore through its hard exterior and ripped through its flesh. It hit the sand and ceased to move. I looked to my right to see Boone holding his sniper, staring at the dead scorpion in disgust.

"I'm not letting those damn things sneak up on me anymore." He growled.

"Thanks." I sighed.

"Don't mention it." He said, slinging his gun on his back again.

Up ahead I noticed a dark silhouette of what appeared to be a large structure.

"What's that up there?" I yelled over the storm. A huge blast of wind hit me right as I went to take another step forward, knocking me off balance and tumbling into Boone. "Dammit!" I cursed, jumping to my feet.

"Would you be a little less clumsy please?" Boone yelled shaking the sand off of his person. I couldn't help but be a bit humiliated. Here I had been busting my ass trying to get Boone to at least take me somewhat seriously, and I get my ass kicked by the wind. I offered my hand to Boone, but he was already getting to his feet. I looked around, and noticed that something was missing.

"ED-E!" I cried. "The wind must have blown him away from us!" I looked around to see if I could see anything, but the only thing visible was rushing sand.

"That robot is always getting lost. He'll be fine." Boone said walking toward the dark shape up ahead. I followed, and saw that the shape really was a large structure.

"It's a bunker, maybe it'll open!" The wind was getting stronger, and it was getting harder to even hear myself think. The door opened fairly easily, revealing a dark passageway. I cautiously stepped inside, Boone following close behind me. We walked down a flight of stairs; I pulled out my pistol as we stepped into a dimply-lit room. It was a large space and was mostly empty, except for some storage crates and a tiny lantern that was the source of the dim light. I sighed and holstered my pistol, but Boone kept his sniper out and ready. I stepped toward the lantern to what looked like a sleeping bag. There was something on the sleeping bag, and I realized in disgust that they were human remains. They were mainly skeletal remains and tattered clothing, but they were definitely human.

"Gross." I mumbled, nudging the bodies with my foot.

"Sorry the room is not to your liking, but it's not like we really have any other options. It's at least safe in here." He paused and glanced around. "Or at least it's safer than out _there_." I glared at him.

"I'm not picky about where I sleep Boone, but I don't particularly enjoy sleeping on corpses!"

He completely ignored me and grabbed the remains and threw them aside, and brushed off the sleeping bag.

"We'll sleep here tonight and wait out the storm." He explained, not looking at me. "Do you want the sleeping bag? You can just flip it over if you're really that grossed out." He set the sleeping bag down on the floor and then walked across to the opposite side of the lantern and set his sniper down beside him, and sat down and stretched out his arm. I sat down on the sleeping bag and set my guns beside me as well, and stared at the lantern. Then I looked over to Boone and saw that he was already laying down, back to me. I sighed and curled up on the dirty sleeping bag, it smelled musty and of mold, I didn't want to think about what else. I looked over to Boone and saw his ribcage rise and fall slowly.

"Boone?" I called. No response. He was sound asleep.

I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep as well. I was praying that the storm would be over in the morning.

* * *

A/N: It's been a long time since I've been writing anything outside of school, and although my writing and/or imagination may be a bit rusty from the lack of usage, I'm hoping my actual writing skills have improved over time. This fanfiction is based on my experience playing Fallout: New Vegas. I got the game about I want to say a month ago now, and I've really enjoyed it. As I played through the game I would sometimes in my head make up a story line for my character and her travels in the mojave wasteland so I just though, ahh what the hell might as well give writing a story another shot. I have a horrible time finishing things I start I must warn you however, but I will really try to finish this one. As I said before, this is the story I made up for my character (female courier) while playing the actual game, so there will be some familiar instances or scenes in the plot, but I'm trying to make it my own story, and use my underused imagination for a change :) Anyway I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed coming up with it. :D


End file.
